Ellipse
by Morgane Wolf
Summary: One-shot post tome 7 épilogue compris. Sept ans après la bataille finale, le mariage de Ron et Hermione bat de l'aile. Survint alors une rencontre inattendu...HG/DM


genre : j'ai mis romance, je vous laisse juger si j'ai bien fait, et suspence parce que...vous verrez bien.

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire.

beta-reader : Opalyne

note : voici ma première fanfiction, une idée que j'ai depuis un moment dans la tête et que je trouve enfin le courage (à moins que se ne soit le temps) d'écrire. Elle sert en fait de base à une autre histoire que j'aimerais écrire, sur un couple que je pense vous devinerez à la fin.

Merci à ma béta pour sa patience.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bone lecture.

_**Ellipse**_

La journée avait été belle et chaude, les habitants de Londres en avaient profité pour investir les espaces verts de la ville. Les enfants et les jeunes, peu enclins à voir les vacances se terminer, avaient longuement mit à profit leurs derniers jours de repos. Les employés avaient cherché toutes les excuses pour pouvoir sortir de leurs bureaux sombres et tristes.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et le ministère de la magie s'était vidé depuis longtemps, mais Hermione était toujours penchée sur son bureau, absorbée dans son travail. C'est dans un court instant de déconcentration qu'elle se fit la remarque qu'on ne l'avait pas dérangée depuis un long moment, elle leva alors les yeux vers la pendule au dessus de la porte pour constater qu'il serait bientôt neuf heure du soir.

Elle poussa un long soupir, se redressa sur son siège, ferma les yeux, se massa la nuque quelques secondes, puis grimaça. Dans deux semaines commencerait l'étude des « décrets de réforme de et pour la justice magique », des mois, des années de travail seraient alors lus, débattus, critiqués, corrigés par le Conseil des Mages qui statueraient sur l'acceptabilité de la réforme qui permettrait à l'Angleterre d'avoir un système juridique garantissant les droits et libertés de chaque individu  
indépendamment de tous critères discriminatoires et empêchant efficacement toute ingérence de quelque élus sociaux illégitime. Hermione savait que le combat serait dur et le vote serré, on ne balayait pas si facilement des dogmes vieux de plusieurs siècles, mais la justice magique avait des failles que personne ne pouvait plus nier.

Regardant l'heure une nouvelle fois, Hermione se dit qu'il n'était définitivement plus temps de travailler, elle posa sa plume, ferma son encrier mais ne bougea pas de son siège. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, même elle qui pourtant pouvait se vanter de courage ne se sentait pas la  
force d'affronter l'atmosphère froide de la maison après cette journée éreintante. La vérité était que sa relation n'était plus au beau fixe avec Ron. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet, mais depuis quelque temps, un gouffre semblait les séparer.

Après la liesse générale qui avait suivit la mort de Voldemort, il avait fallu que chacun se reconstruise. Ron était partit aider son frère dans le magasin de farces et attrapes, elle était retournée à ses études et avait intégré le ministère. Ils s'étaient mariés, avaient été heureux, puis  
pendant ces sept dernières années, s'étaient perdus de vue lentement et inconsciemment.  
Maintenant la maison était un courant d'air, chacun essayait d'éviter l'autre le plus possible de peur sans doute, de devoir admettre qu'il avait en face de lui un étranger.

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre disparaître les dernier rayons du soleil et après un dernier regard sur son bureau pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait plus l'excuser de rester. Elle leva enfin et attrapa sa cape légère qu'elle laissa sur son bras, si les matinées brumeuses étaient un peu fraîches, les  
soirées restaient chaudes.

A contre cœur elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui la conduirait à l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et patienta. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin pour lui permettre d'entrer, Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas vide.

« Granger, dit l'homme pour toute salutation.

-Malfoy, répondit-elle. »

Elle prit place dans la cabine et plus un mot ne fut échangé. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il l'avait appelée Granger et qu'elle n'avait même pas réagit. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide à prendre la parole :

« Tu travaille tard, fit-il remarquer.

En effet, je ferais bien une remarque sur le fait que toi aussi mais je sais que tu n'es pas là pour travailler, répliqua-elle sur un ton acide qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. »  
Malfoy la regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement.

« Je disais ça pour faire la conversation, l'informa-t-il sur un ton détaché.

-Je sais, ce n'était pas contre toi, répondit-elle gênée. »

Le silence reprit mais ne dura pas.

« La date de l'examination du décret approche, fit remarquer Malfoy.

-Oui, c'est dans deux semaines, dit-elle.

-Les mêmes droits pour tous et la liberté pour chacun, résuma-t-il, Utopique non ?

-C'est ce pourquoi je me suis toujours battue.

-Ce n'est que le début Granger croit moi, commenta-t-il d'un ton méprisant. »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque, Malfoy était Malfoy et cette constatation, pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer, la rassura au plus au point. Et puis Granger, même si elle avait honte de l'admettre, elle aimait ça.

La façon dont la famille Malfoy avait réussit à se retrouver dans le camp des gentils à la fin de la guerre était encore aujourd'hui un mystère pour beaucoup mais le fait est qu'ils n'eurent aucune condamnation, alors même qu'ils avaient hébergé Voldemort chez eux pendant la guerre. Elle et ses amis auraient pu témoigner contre eux bien sur, mais Harry leur demanda de ne pas le faire. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions.

Pendant le temps de ses réflexions, elle et Malfoy était descendus de l'ascenseur et étaient arrivés à l'aire de transplanage.

« Et bien au revoir Malfoy, le salua-t-elle.

-Au plaisir Granger, répondit-il avant de disparaître, un sourire narquois sur le visage. »

Hermione fut déconcertée, « au plaisir », c'était tellement Malfoy.

----------------------------------

La nuit fut courte et la journée longue, Ron était déjà rentré quand elle arriva. Après un rapide salut il retourna la tête dans son magazine de Quidditch. Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit que Ron lui avait laissé une assiette prête. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle rentrait tard, elle la réchauffait d'un coup de baguette. Ron monta vite se coucher et elle attendit une heure d'être sûre qu'il soit endormi avant d'aller elle même dormir. Elle se leva tôt le lendemain matin pour pouvoir relire une dernière fois son dossier avant la réunion qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Cette réunion fut comme toutes autres ; interminable. Et dire qu'elle avait encore un travail monstre qui l'attendait dans son bureau, elle s'arrêta à peine pour le déjeuner et retourna à ses textes de lois.

Quand elle leva les yeux ce soir là, elle vit neuf heures trente à sa pendule, elle poussa un long soupir, se redressa sur son siège, ferma les yeux et se massa la nuque quelque secondes. Elle fini par se décider à sortir de son bureau après avoir terminé de mettre ses papiers en ordre. Il n'y avait encore personne à son étage, pas plus que dans l'ascenseur, même les plus acharnés partaient rarement après huit heures trente. Ils avaient la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour leur faire des reproches s'ils rentraient trop tard, certains ne connaissent pas leur chance.

« C'est à cette heure ci qu'on rentre chez soit ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement main sur la baguette, mais elle ne vit que Malfoy se dirigeait vers elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Elle se détendit.

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? Tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi ?

-Doucement Granger ne voit pas là plus que du hasard et de la plaisanterie.

-Le tout est de savoir où est le hasard et où est la plaisanterie je suppose ? »

Ils souriaient tous les deux.

« Tu en as de la répartie pour une sang de bourbe. »

Un silence parfait suivit cette réplique. Hermione ne souriait plus à présent, une vielle douleur s'était réveillée. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on plus traitée ainsi ? Elle s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi sensible à cette insulte, même si elle n'en montrait rien.  
Malfoy lui non plus ne souriait plus, son visage habituellement si froid et hautain était maintenant tordu en un étrange rictus qui semblait être un mélange de gêne, de peur et de honte mais de ça Hermione n'était pas sûre.

En tout cas le moment était passé, il n'y avait plus rien à dire, Malfoy se reconstitua un visage de circonstance et après un bref signe de tête parti vers l'aire de transplanage et disparu sans un regard de plus, Hermione le suivit de près.

--------------------------

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle fini tout aussi tard que d'ordinaire, Hermione ne vit pas Malfoy, elle en fut soulagée.

Le surlendemain, elle ne le vit toujours pas. Elle fut déçue, ce qui l'a surprit beaucoup. Pourquoi Malfoy, ou tout du moins son absence, la touchait-elle autant ? Ils s'étaient vus deux fois et pour se parler moins de cinq minutes à chaque fois. Des échanges qui de plus n'avaient pas étés particulièrement plaisants, alors pourquoi cela lui manquait-elle ? Parce que c'était des échanges, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Depuis quand n'avait elle pas eu une vraie conversation d'adulte avant ses brèves entrevues avec Malfoy ? Pas les hurlements de son directeur de bureau, pas les banalités échangés avec Ron, pas les histoires de couches culotes de James de Ginny, bien qu'elle adorait James cela va sans dire, ou toute autre chose. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas sentie si adulte... ? Si femme ? Cette dernière pensée la mit mal à l'aise, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

---------------------------

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'elle revit Malfoy. Sortie de son bureau à neuf heures moins le quart, elle remarqua que quelqu'un attendait déjà l'ascenseur. Elle fut tentée une fraction de seconde de retourner dans son bureau et d'attendre qu'il parte mais se reprit vite et avança d'un pas  
décidé. Elle n'aurait su expliquer ni comment ni pourquoi, mais en s'approchant de lui elle comprit que quelque chose était différent. Il avait toujours un visage aussi inexpressif, toujours un maintient aussi droit mais dans son allure, dans ce qu'il dégageait, elle sentit que cette entrevue serait inhabituelle.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione le sentit se tendre, elle fut très fière d'elle sans en connaitre la raison. Elle vit Malfoy prendre une grande inspiration puis se lancer :

« Tu finis de plus en plus tard, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait sympathique.

-Tu devrais faire attention c'est un sujet de conversation dangereux. »

Sa voix à elle était étonnamment froide, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui facilite la tâche. Malfoy lui commençait visiblement à s'énerver.

« Granger tu es vraiment...

-C'est Weasley maintenant, lui rappela Hermione.

-Que...quoi ? Balbutia Malfoy.

-Je suis mariée, je m'appelle Hermione Weasley, expliqua-elle calmement tournant son visage vers lui. »

Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant court instant, semblant analyser la situation. Son air calculateur mit Hermione mal à l'aise mais elle n'en montra rien. Malfoy reprit alors le contrôle de lui même et repris calmement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir Weasley donc si nous ne sommes pas capables de nous parler de façon civilisée, peut-être vaut-il mieux nous abstenir. »

Elle le regarda incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait débité son discours avec un sérieux incroyable, son visage était resté impassible. Il avait parlé comme on parlait d'un sujet d'une importance vitale, c'était...ridicule. N'y tenant plus, Hermione éclata de rire, d'un rire franc, spontané et surtout parfaitement incongru. Malfoy la regarda avec une expression de sincère surprise sur le visage. Hermione eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour réussir à se calmer.

« Excuse moi ce sont les nerfs, dit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge, Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci. En tout cas ça fait du bien, ajouta-t-elle avec une franchise qui l'étonna.

-Ravi d'avoir pu t'être utile, répondit-il avec un sourire, tout aussi sincère. »

Leur regards se croisèrent alors et leur sourires s'effacèrent doucement. Alors que le visage de Malefoy était froid et inexpressif, Hermione découvrit que ses yeux étaient incroyablement vivants. Ils brillaient comme si c'était lui qui venait de rire et pourtant ils semblaient extraordinairement  
tristes. Hermione eut besoin de volonté pour se détacher de ces yeux.

« Ce... c'est étrange que l'ascenseur n'arrive pas, dit-elle encore un peu troublée.

-Je ne l'ai pas appelé, répondit simplement Malfoy. »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est simple, je n'ai pas appuyé sur le bouton d'appel, expliqua-t-il, moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Malfoy et tu le sais très bien, protesta-t-elle, Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

-Là c'est à dire ? Là à parler avec toi ? Là dans le ministère de la magie ? Là à Londres ? Là en dehors d'Azkaban ? Pour la dernière je vais avoir du mal à répondre tu sais.

-Malfoy arrête de faire de l'esprit et répond, s'énerva-t-elle. »

Il arriva alors quelque chose à laquelle Hermione se s'était absolument pas préparée. Malfoy eut l'air gêné.

« Et bien à vrai dire je suis là pour toi, expliqua-t-il devant l'air ahuri d'Hermione mais se rattrapa vite, Enfin je veux dire je suis là pour te dire quelque chose.

-Ah, euh vas-y je t'en prie, l'encouragea Hermione interloquée.

-Donc voilà... tu vois...en fait c'est pour l'autre jour, ce que j'ai dit je le pensais pas vraiment. Tu sais c'était comme au temps de l'école je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était dans la conversation comme ça, ce n'était pas contre toi, enfin si, mais pas méchamment, enfin un peu, mais  
pas vraiment. »

Il avait dit ceci en laissant de côté son intonation trainante et sa superbe. Hermione était décontenancé, elle mit du temps avant de répondre.

« Donc si je résume tu tente confusément de t'excuser c'est bien ça ? »

Il acquiesça avec une grimace.

« Pourquoi tu as peur que je le dise à Harry et qu'il fasse en sorte que tu finisses en prison pour le reste de ta vie ?

-A lui seul cet argument serait excellent mais en vérité je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça. Tu vois parler avec toi c'est comme revenir au temps des débuts à Poudlard, où l'on pouvait s'insulter sans que ceci aie des conséquences politiques, là où la haine n'était qu'un jeux ou qu'un genre  
qu'on se donnait. Tout était facile à l'époque... enfin moins difficile en tout cas. »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux puis déclara calmement :

« J'ai pleuré tu sais. »

Devant le regard perplexe de Malfoy elle ajouta.

« La première fois que tu m'as traitée de sang de bourbe, ça n'avait peut-être pas de conséquences politiques mais les conséquences étaient bien là.

-Ah, fut la seul chose qu'il répondit. »

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien et Hermione tendit le bras puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Ils attendirent d'être montés dans l'ascenseur pour reprendre leur conversation.

« -Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ? Demanda Hermione. »

Il mit quelques temps à réagir, plongé dans ses pensés.

« - Depuis huit heures trente très exactement, je savais que tu ne partirais pas avant mais je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais si tard, répondit-il.

- D'où la remarque, observa-t-elle.

- D'où la remarque, conclut-il. »

Silence pendant un instant, Hermione repensait aux années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard et un souvenir en particulier lui revint en mémoire.

« - Au fait je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Malfoy.

- Lors la coupe du monde de Quidditch durant l'attaque des mangemorts, tu essayais de nous faire partir au plus vite, de me faire partir plus précisément. Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier, Expliquât-elle.

-Ah oui ça... Je me disais juste que se faire tuer par une bande de pseudos mangemorts saturés d'alcool n'était pas une mort très correcte, même pour une sang de bourbe... Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'exprime ma pensé de l'époque, Précisa-t-il.

-Hum, oui admettons mais du coup je ne suis plus très sûre de devoir te remercier, Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je te laisse le soin d'en juger si tu veux bien, Accorda-t-il souriant également. »

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au niveau de l'aire de transplanage.

« - Bon alors au plaisir Weasley, Salua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Au plaisir Malfoy, salua-t-elle avec un sourire franc. »

Elle disparu avant de voir l'air abasourdit de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle se soir là, Ron était déjà couché. N'ayant pas le courage de le rejoindre, elle dormit dans la chambre d'ami.

--------------------------

Le lendemain elle revît Malfoy par hasard, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'attendait assis sur le rebord de la fontaine dans l'Atrium. Il ne faisait même plus semblant et Hermione s'en sentait flattée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et après leur traditionnelle salutation qui se réduisait à l'énonciation de leur patronymes, Hermione fit remarquer qu'ils seraient sans doute mieux dans son bureau. Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles comprenant leur portée sous jacente et ne put se convaincre de regarder Malfoy dans les yeux.

Celui-ci l'observa quelques instants semblant hésiter sur le sens qu'il devait donner à ces mots et fini par faire remarquer qu'un siège plus confortable ne lui déplairait pas.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tous les sujets possibles, la dernière politique du gouvernement, la flambée du prix des matières premières, du tournois européen de Quidditch qui débuterait bientôt et auquel Ginny participait, des journalistes qui ne comprenaient rien à rien et vulgarisaient à outrance des sujets d'une importance capitale, ils plaisantèrent même du procès de certaine personnes après la guerre, le cas d'Ombrage les fit beaucoup rire mais pas un mot ne fut échangé au sujet de leur vie privé.

Malfoy ne parla pas de ce qui le poussait à préférer la compagnie d'une sang de bourbe à celle de sa femme et Hermione lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui demander ce qui la poussait à finir si tard et à sauter sur toutes les excuses pour ne pas rentrer chez elle. D'un accort tacite le sujet fut parfaitement éludé.  
Ils se quittèrent tard ce soir là et Hermione dormit encore une fois dans la chambre d'amis.

-----------------------------

Le lendemain soir, c'est tout naturellement que Malfoy vint frapper à la porte de son bureau à neuf heures pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de cesser le travail. Elle n'eu même pas l'idée de lui faire remarquer que cela ne le regardait pas. Quand deux jours plus tard il proposa d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar pour se détendre après cette dure journée, il ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Hermione de refuser.

La situation n'avait rien de naturel. Hermione le savait mais elle était incapable de s'empêcher de passer du temps avec Malfoy. Elle aimait le regard qu'il lui portait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, un regard plein de désir. Et même si elle savait que venant de Malfoy cela ne pouvait être que malsain elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. C'est grâce au regard de son vieil ennemi qu'elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il la regardait comme la femme la plus désirable du monde et même si son esprit hurlait qu'elle ne devait pas, son orgueil lui en était  
comblé.

_------------------------------ _

_LES MEME DROITS POUR TOUS ET LA LIBERTE POUR CHACUN__« Les même droits pour tous et la liberté pour chacun » à déclarée Mrs. Weasley, « c'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus il y a sept ans. Bien sur il semble moins héroïque de lire des dizaines de grimoires contenant notre code pénal mais c'est nécessaire, c'est la suite logique de notre action ».  
Indispensable donc, et applicable nous l'espérons. C'est en tout cas ce sur quoi le Conseil des Mages devra statuer (liste des membres page 6). Il s'est réunit ce matin à huit heures et ce pour un mois. Les Mages devront définir si oui ou non les décrets sont valides et en accord avec ce qui fait  
l'histoire de notre pays, ainsi qu'éventuellement apporter des modifications si nécessaire._

_Aujourd'hui mardi 5 septembre ont été déposés les « décrets de réforme de / et pour la justice magique ». C'est sous la houlette de l'ancienne héroïne de guerre Hermione Weasley née Granger, grande amie d'Harry Potter, que le fonctionnement de la justice magique d'Angleterre à été passé au peigne fin et les erreurs nombreuses ont été corrigées pour aboutir à cette réforme contenant pas moins de quatre cent dix sept décrets pour améliorer notre système juridique ( détail des grandes mesures page 4 ) ._

_Nous vous ferons bien évidement part du déroulement et des commentaires des Mages sur cette réforme tout au long de ce mois. « Mon équipe et moi travaillons depuis trois ans sur cette réforme, je pense que nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions », c'est ce que nous a confié hier soir Mrs. Weasley (interview complète page 5), « le choix ne dépend plus de nous à présent mais j'estime que nous avons fait le nécessaire. »_

_Nous l'espérons sincèrement._

_La fille à la plume_

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il était déjà sept heures. Tout le monde devait l'attendre à la maison pour fêter cet événement, ça y était elle avait déposé la réforme, son travail était fini à présent. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter son bureau, elle y avait passé tellement de temps ces trois dernière années, à s'acharner sur de vieux grimoires poussiéreux, à gratter des rouleaux et des rouleaux de parchemins, à stresser, angoisser...mais surtout elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter tous ces couples heureux et épanouis alors que sont mariage ne tenant plus que par son incapacibilité et celle de Ron à voir la vérité en face.

Trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Hermione se figea, elle savait parfaitement qui était derrière et pendant une fraction de seconde elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre sa décision, la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un Malfoy souriant. Hermione adorait son sourire, il était tellement différent du sien. Lorsque Malfoy souriait, seules les extrémités de sa bouche se soulevaient imperceptiblement. Contrairement à elle il ne souriait qu'avec sa bouche, ses yeux ne se plissaient pas, son nez ne se retroussait pas. Son sourire était comme lui, froid et fier, elle le trouvait incroyable.

« - Je me demandais si tu était là, dit-il simplement.

- Oui je...j'allais partir mais..., Commença-t-elle.

- Mais tu n'en avais pas envie, finit-il.

- Si, bien sur... Non, en fait pas vraiment, admit-elle avec un sourire gêné. »

Malfoy ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il attendait une explication. Elle ne vint cependant pas, ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, Hermione n'aurait su le dire mais c'était plaisant et effrayant à la fois. Elle senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, elle était hypnotisée et même après que Malfoy ait reprit la parole il lui fut difficile de revenir à la réalité.

«- J'y pense, je devrais te demander des droits d'auteur, dit-il.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se reprendre, A oui « les même droits pour tous... », Oui désolée ça m'est revenu à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver autre chose.

- Hum oui la belle excuse, tu devrais plutôt admettre mon génie pour la rhétorique. Voyant le regard perplexe d'Hermione il continua, En tous cas c'était une interview instructive. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui :

« - Instructive ? Tu plaisante c'était horrible ! Cette interview était un véritable cauchemar, je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'avais la gorge sèche. »

Elle avait recommencé à faire les cents pas.

« - J'étais surement ridicule et la journaliste qui me bombardait de questions. Je bredouillais j'avais l'air d'une parfaite idiote, j'ai essayé de paraître calme mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est rendu compte, elle a du bien rire la journaliste, l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Weasley même pas fichue de répondre à quelques questions sur son travail... »

Elle semblait être à deux doigts de l'hystérie à présent, Malfoy ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle rongeait les ongles d'une de ses mains pendant que de l'autre elle faisait de grands gestes. Au début il avait trouvé ça drôle, maintenant il commençait à s'inquiéter surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter.

« - Je suis certaine que juste par ce simple entretien, j'ai réussit à complètement plomber toute la réforme, et tout mon travail va être réduit à néant, et mes collaborateur ? C'est leur travail aussi. Ils ne vont jamais me pardonner, ils comptaient sur moi et j'ai été nulle, nulle, nulle, définitivement...

- ARRETE TON DELIRE ! »

Malfoy avait crié. Il la tenait par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, le souffle coupé. A cause de son petit discours bien entendu mais surtout parce que c'était la toute première fois qu'ils se touchaient. Ils avaient tout fait pour l'éviter, se mettant même parfois dans des situations ridicules. Mais à présent qu'elle sentait pour la première fois ses mains fortes qui la tenaient fermement, Hermione sentit un frisson inouï la parcourir.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy.

Ils furent alors comme déconnectés de la réalité, oubliant qui et où ils étaient. Ce baiser qui n'était au départ qu'un effleurement se transforma rapidement en une bataille passionnée. Malfoy fit glisser ses mains des épaules d'Hermione jusqu'au bas de son dos puis aux fesses qu'il pressa durement, puis remonta jusqu'au cou mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait la connaître toute entière.

Ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative en le déshabillant, déboutonnant sa robe, passant ses mains sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau brulante. Il fit de même et ils furent rapidement nus tous les deux, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Désespérés.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement contre le bureau que Malfoy désencombra d'un geste du bras, puis saisissant puissamment Hermione par la taille, l'assit sur le bureau avant de continuer son exploration. Il embrassa ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, son front puis redescendit lui lécher l'oreille, lui mordiller le globe pour la faire soupirer, allant toujours plus bas, baisant son cou, le suçant férocement, elle gémit quand il le mordit. De ses mains il lui caressait les seins, les soupesant, appréciant leur rondeur et leur fermeté. Il pinça doucement un téton, le lécha ensuite, elle se mordit les lèvres.

Il fit remonter une main le long de son mollet, de son genoux, de ses cuisses qu'elle ouvrit pour lui autoriser l'accès. Il joua un peu avec ces boucles brunes, savourant ses petits cris de supplication, avant de s'enfoncer dans ses replis de chair. Il trouva rapidement son bourgeon de plaisir, le massa longuement, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Les cris d'Hermione se faisant de plus en plus erratiques et n'y tenant plus il lâcha ses seins et traçant un sillon de sa langue le long de son ventre, s'agenouilla pour atteindre son mont de Venus.

Dès qu'il emprisonna son bouton de ses lèvres, elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'incitant à le sucer fort. Il introduisit un doigt dans son sexe, le bougea avec une lenteur exaspérante, puis en inséra un deuxième. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Quand Malfoy accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, elle atteignit le paroxysme du plaisir et cria sa jouissance, le corps parcouru de soubresauts. Il gouta longuement sa saveur.

Le souffle court, elle le vit se relever et la regarder avec une évidente délectation. Elle l'attira alors vers elle, saisit son sexe dressé dans sa main et l'aida à la pénétrer. Il s'enfonça profondément. Elle savoura le fait de le sentir en elle, d'être enfin pleine. Il remua doucement mais elle en voulait plus. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et imposa un rythme rapide qu'il calqua avec plaisir. Dans un abandon total, il plongea et replongea en elle avec délice. Hermione senti une seconde vague de plaisir monter en elle. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos, elle laissa le plaisir l'envahir et les vagues de jouissance déferler encore et encore, après quelque coup de rein, il la rejoignit en un grognement rauque.

Ils leur fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle. Malfoy se détacha alors lentement d'elle, fouilla dans le tas informe que formait à présent leur vêtements, il en retira sa baguette et d'une formule il métamorphosa un amoncellement de cartons contenant de la paperasse en coussins moelleux et sa cape en une couverture. Il prit alors Hermione dans ses bras, la déposa délicatement sur le lit de fortune et après s'être allongé à côté d'elle, recouvrit leurs corps. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, lui resta longtemps à la regarder. De sa main il caressa lentement ses cheveux indomptables, la peau douce de son visage, il traça le contour de ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

-----------------------

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, puis les referma, éblouie par la lumière que la lampe de son bureau diffusait. Une peur subite lui fit rouvrir les yeux, que faisait-elle dans son bureau en pleine nuit ? Tout lui revient alors en mémoire, la réforme, l'interview, ses amis qui l'attendaient chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, Malfoy dans son bureau, Malfoy qui lui sourit, la tenant par les épaules, Malfoy qu'_elle_ embrasse, qu'_elle_ déshabille, Malfoy qui lui fait l'amour...

Elle du prendre une longue inspiration pour trouver le courage de tourner la tête. Il était là, endormi tranquillement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle eu envie de le frapper, de lui hurler de dégager mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter, de parler de se qui venait de se passer.

Le plus discrètement du monde, elle s'extirpa du couchage et entreprit de se rhabiller. Une fois prête elle reporta son regard vers Malfoy. Il dormait toujours, elle hésita un instant puis alla à son bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire un mot.

_Malfoy,_  
« Alors c'est ça le fameux courage Gryffondorien ? »

Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir, c'est entièrement de ma faute et j'en ai conscience. Désolée aussi de ne pas rester mais je dois renter à la maison, ça je pense que tu peux le compr…

Hermione fit un bon et se retourna vers la source de ces paroles. Malfoy était assit sur le lit, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il semblait être dans une colère noire.

« Ah Malfoy je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors je t'écrivais un mot...Dit-elle d'une petite voix, pas convaincue elle-même par ses propos.

- Tu ne voulais pas me réveiller, répéta-t-il en une cruelle imitation de sa voix, Mais c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ça ! Finit-il sur un ton particulièrement sarcastique. »

Hermione oscillait entre la surprise et la colère, qu'est qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ? Trouvait-il agréable cette discussion, tenait-il vraiment à revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer ? Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par Malfoy qui se levait du lit complètement nu et n'allant visiblement pas vers ses vêtement mais bien droit vers elle. Elle détourna la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se planta devant elle, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas regarder autre chose.

Hermione dégluti difficilement, qu'avait-elle fait ? A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Avec Malfoy ? Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle venait de tromper son mari, elle venait de trahir Ron, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Toute l'horreur de son acte lui explosait au visage, tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait consciencieusement détruit son couple. C'est elle qui avait toujours trop de travail pour passer du temps avec Ron, elle qui était trop fatiguée pour faire l'amour, elle qui avait cessé de parler avec lui, trop occupée par son travail. Et lui qui avait toujours été adorable avec elle; ne lui préparait-il pas une assiette quand il savait qu'elle rentrait tard, lui avait-il déjà reproché de trop travailler ? De l'abandonner ? Son cœur se sera douloureusement, elle avait abandonné son mari, elle avait juré de toujours l'aimer et de le soutenir, elle avait faillit. Elle ne méritait pas Ron. Elle avait tout gâché.

Malfoy du voir le mal être profond qui l'envahissait puisque toute trace de colère disparu brusquement en lui. Il posa délicatement ses mains autour de son visage et murmura doucement son prénom, caressant ses joues. Hermione sortit alors de ses pensées et comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« LACHEMOI ! Hurla-t-elle ».

Elle se dégagea de son emprise, s'éloigna de lui et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaye de faire ? Demanda-t-elle durement. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre, il voulu esquisser un pas vers elle mais son expression l'en dissuada, il tenta une autre approche.

« Hermione calme toi... Commença-t-il doucement mais il fut coupé.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler comme ça. »

Sa voix était dure, froide, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi en colère, d'avoir déjà ressenti une telle fureur.

« Je...je pensais qu'après ce que nous avions vécu nous pourrions...

- Enfonce toi bien une chose dans la tête Malfoy. Ce qui vient de se passer, était une énorme erreur, tout est entièrement de ma faute, je le sais mais je veux que tu sache que jamais cela ne se reproduira pas. Jamais je ne te permettrais de reposer tes mains sur moi, jamais. Ce soir était le premier et le dernier. »

Son ton était calme et clair mais on y percevait une violence insoutenable. Le regard qu'il porta sur elle aurait pu être inquiétant mais Hermione n'était pas en état de le craindre.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, Et elle ne fut même pas surprise par la question.

- J'aime mon mari, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de l'aimer tant que ca il y a encore quelques heures... »

Hermione lui jeta un regard remplit d'une colère dont elle ne se savait pas capable.

« Jamais Malfoy. Ne reparles plus jamais de ce qui vient de se passer. C'était l'erreur la plus monumentale de toute ma vie, ce sera mon plus grand regret. »

Il reçu ces mots comme une gifle. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour rassembler ses esprits avant de continuer.

« Maintenant, je vais sortir de cette pièce et rentrer chez moi. Toi tu vas te rhabiller, sortir de mon bureau, et sortir définitivement de ma vie. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réplique. Malfoy avait reprit un air froid et calculateur. Dans un sursaut de fierté, il afficha un sourire cruel sur son visage.

« Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me faire du chantage Malfoy. Je sais des choses, dit-elle d'une voix dure, Je n'ai jamais dit à Harry ou Ron ce qui c'est exactement passé ce soir là dans le manoir, Malfoy lui lança un regard horrifié, elle continua, Harry nous à demandé de ne rien dire qui puisse t'accuser lors d'un procès mais si je lui disais la vérité, crois-tu qu'il sera toujours aussi clément envers toi ? »

Hermione se haït avant même d'avoir finit de prononcer ces mots mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il en allait de son avenir, de celui de son couple.

Malfoy ne dit rien, toujours un air horrifié sur le visage mais les yeux dans le lointain, semblant plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux. Hermione prit ça comme la fin de leur discussion et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle couru dans le couloir et à peine arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle éclata en  
sanglots.

Survint alors dans son esprit encombré de colère, de remords et de douloureux souvenirs, une pensée à laquelle Hermione se raccrocha avec toute la force et la détermination d'une femme désespérée, Ron ne devrait jamais apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Jamais.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la maison était plongée dans le noir, les invités étaient partis, elle pouvait encore voir quelques reliques de la fête en son honneur qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Les meubles déplacés, des paquets qui lui étaient surement destinés trônaient sur la table basse, une décoration oubliée pendait encore au plafond. Hermione se dit que Ron devait être particulièrement énervé pour rater un sort aussi simple que celui de rangement, elle se senti nauséeuse. Elle prit une longue douche, espérant nettoyer toutes traces de ce qui venait de se passer. Après trois quarts d'heure elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir. Elle se coucha et s'endormit dans ses pleurs.

---------------------

La reforme fut adoptée un mois plus tard, quelques corrections avaient été apportées pour déverrouiller un peu le système qu'elle avait mit en place pour empêcher les pots de vin et autres dessous de table de la part des classes sociales les plus aisées mais cela Hermione s'y attendait.

Sur le plan personnel la situation fut un peu plus compliquée.  
Le temps ne fit malheureusement pas son œuvre et Hermione ne pu jamais oublier sa relation avec Malfoy. Elle ne le recroisa plus pendant des mois et par la suite seulement durant des évènements où ils étaient l'un et l'autre conviés. Pourtant elle lui fut en un sens bénéfique, cette soirée lui avait permit de comprendre ses erreurs dans sa relation avec Ron et finalement il ne leur fallut que quelques jours pour renouer le dialogue et quelques semaines pour reprendre une relation normale. Mais au fond d'elle Hermione gardait un secret très lourd.

Le seul fait de sa relation extra conjugale aurait put être un fardeau suffisamment difficile mais il fut d'autant plus cruel qu'elle apprit quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle était enceinte.

Hermione n'aurait put dire de qui était l'enfant, en effet Ron et elle avait recouché ensemble quelques soirs seulement après l'incident avec Malfoy. Les dates concordaient pour l'un comme pour l'autre et elle ne parvint jamais à se décider de tester la paternité de Ron de peur sans doute de la réponse et de ce à quoi elle conduirait inévitablement.

Ron ne devait jamais savoir la vérité, elle se l'était promit.

Hermione accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille, il fut décidé qu'elle s'appellerait Rose.

Rose Weasley sonnait bien selon les dires de toute la famille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Rose Malfoy sonnait bien également.

FIN

note : et bien voilà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé.

Si vous avez lu la note en début de chapitre vous devez comprendre que le couple dont je parle est le couple Rose/Scorpius.

Alors frère et soeur ou non ? Et bien je n'ai toujours pas décidé donc vous pouvez toujours essayer de me faire pencher pour l'une ou l'autre des possibilités.

Merci d'avoir lu.

M.


End file.
